User talk:Jacksteal
Welcome to Wikitroid! Jacksteal, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Notes and Warnings Image:My_Metroid_Prime_3-_Corruption_boxart.jpg|frame|Metroid Prime 3:Corruption "Bosses' Music"(Similar Sounds to the Game Music) In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, all of the main bosses in each level, have the music similar to the level's music, except QUADRAXIS.Amorbis: Luminoth Temple. Chykka Larva and Adult: Torvus Bog. Emperor Ing 1 and 2: Light Temple and Luminoth Temple put together. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, most of the boss music sounds the same, with a little more effects. Berserker Lord: sounds like the theme of Arachnus in Metroid Fusion but with a little more instrument and bass. Rundas: sounds like military and Metroid music blended together(no specific game). Gandrayda: mostly sounds like Adult Chykka in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes,Gandrayda music sounds soothing and a little calm and a lot more beating. Helios: sounds like Samus-X arrives in Metroid Fusion and the bass, in the background sounds thrilling and plain ''creepy.Ghor: sounds like some sort of music in Metroid Fusion and it sounds plain scary. Meta Ridley: also heard in Metroid Prime,it has a little more beat than the original versions on Gameboy Advance.Omega Ridley:sounds better than all of them and added a lot of beat and style to it.Aurora Unit and Head:sounds like a slow version of Dark Samus Music and also sounds like most musics in metroid Prime and Fusion!!!!!!!!!!!! I listen to the music of all of the the games very carefully, that's why I love to listen to this kind of music. by, Jacksteal Note Image:My Metroid Prime 3- Corruption boxart.jpg did not include the template, so it was deleted by procedure. (check the fanart images policy) Re-upload the image, but include the fanart template in the description. Oh, and I took the liberty of fixing up your small passage above this message (by removing the indentations). Remember that Wikia coding does not allow for indentations, so continuing to leave spaces at the beginning of a line will just result in text not conforming to the edge of the page, and being surrounded in this box with the blue dotted line. Message left by [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC)